I Did it For You
by twizzyfanficz
Summary: So, this is my first fanfic, so can u be nice pleezes! I'm actually in a partnership with my classmate. I'm Izzy and She's Twista 2.0. So, It's a Percabeth, duh. They're not demigods, BTW. Hope you like it! I don't own Percy or Annabeth, obviously.


Percy's POV

Percy walked down the southern hall of the NYC Aquarium. "And here we have our manta rays, which have been bred in captivity and will be released in a few years." He looked back at the tour group and then continued down the hall, pretending he didn't notice the girl who was staring right at him. He checked the credentials list in his hand. Annabeth Chase, 21. She was pretty too. Now she was looking at him very sharply. Percy was used to it. He had that impression on the ladies. But this was the first girl that he really had liked back. Obviously, a big part of it was her overwhelming hotness, but there was something else. Before the tour, he had seen her helping a scared young kid find his parents, and generally being the nicest person he'd ever seen. Percy stopped in front of the aquarium cafeteria. "Alright, people. Lunch!"

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth wouldn't lie; their tour guide was super cute. He said his name was Percy Jackson. He looked about 22 or 23, just a few years older than her. She had been looking at him for a while, kinda checking him out. The way he talked was kinda endearing. At lunch, she went to sit with her usual table. No one. She had just joined this group, and everyone was waaaaay older than her. At her table, she unpacked her usual lunch; ham and cheese sandwich, that her older sister Thalia had packed for her. She lived with Thalia and Luke. Luke was her older brother. Her parents both lived down in Virginia, and she had lived in Virginia since she was 18. Then when she was 21, she suddenly moved to New York for her sibling's job. Thalia was a professional D.J, doing parties for big people like J.Z and Rhianna, so the three were never in much need of money. Luke was the party planner. Annabeth had led a happy life so far, with loving parents and protective siblings. But she always felt something was missing, yet she couldn't place the feeling. She never showed much emotion, she had a skill for that. But all her skills failed her when Percy slid into the seat across from her and smiled.

"You looked kinda lonely when I saw you. Thought I'd give you some company. We haven't met before. Percy Jackson." Percy held out his hand and she shook it.

"A-Annabeth Chase. Yeah, the company would be nice." Percy smiled and Annabeth blushed.

"So, where you from?" Percy slid a little closer. Annabeth thought there was too little bench and entirely too much them."

"Virginia. Then I moved to New York for my job last month." Percy grinned.

"I was born here, in New York, you know. Still live here for my job too. Marine Biologist." Percy tapped his badge. Then he suddenly stood up.

"Alright, people! Let's keep moving." Annabeth stood up and followed the rest of the group, feeling weirdly giddy.

A few hours later…

Annabeth was almost the last one out the door, when a hand grabbed her arm. She jumped and turned around. It was Percy, with that cute smile.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" Annabeth's heart beat a little faster. He was asking her out on a date.

"Sure," she said casually. Percy smiled wider.

"Great, there's a Starbucks right near here and my house. Let's walk." They set out of the aquarium. Annabeth pulled off her jacket in the bright sun. Percy reached over and took her jacket.

"Thanks." In about 5 minutes, they reached the Starbucks. Percy held the door open for her as they entered. Annabeth ordered a double chocolate chip, but Percy didn't get anything. They sat at a table and waited for their orders. When the order came, Percy put 2 straws in it. Annabeth laughed. The two sat there, just talking, until it was about 6:30. Percy stood up and stretched.

"Sorry, I gotta go. Here's my address." Percy handed Annabeth a small paper, and walked out the door. Annabeth sat there and finished her drink, when her sister called.

"Hey, Annie, got a gig in Sacramento, going for about 6 months. Bye." Annabeth said bye and turned off her phone. She was used to that. Her sister and brother moved around for long periods of time, and Annabeth stayed at home by herself. Then she saw Percy had forgot his coat. She looked at the address in her hand, picked up his coat, and walked out. Outside, it was almost dark. Annabeth felt a cold wind start to whoosh around. She pulled her coat tight around her, and walked a little faster. She turned into Percy's apartment entrance. He was on the fifth floor. She got to his door. She sighed deeply and rung the bell.

Percy's POV

Percy was just about to sit down for the movie, when he heard the doorbell ring. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Annabeth standing there.

"Hi."

"You forgot your coat." Percy smiled.

"Thanks." Suddenly rain started pouring down in sheets. The apartment was covered in windows, so you could see everything outside.

"Oh, man! I walked here!" Annabeth groaned. Percy smiled a little naughtily this time.

"You can come in, if you want." Annabeth nodded and walked inside.

"I was going to watch a movie, what do you want to watch?" Annabeth thought for a minute and shrugged.

"How about Twilight? That's pretty good." Percy nodded and typed it into Putlocker. Annabeth fell asleep on Percy's shoulder in the middle of the movie. Percy paused the movie and laughed.

"Wow. Nice first date." He carried her bridal style to his bedroom and placed her on his bed. Then he climbed in after her.

"Goodnight, Annabeth."


End file.
